Love you Forever
by knuxnbat
Summary: A knuckels and Rouge love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Love you Forever**

Yay. Another story. All these stories are important though.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Sonic characters.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: I Love You

On Angel Island in front of the Master Emerald shrine, we see Knuckles and Rouge fighting yet again over the Master Emerald.

Rouge, who was very beat up and worn out, made a weak kick to Knuckles' leg but missed by a mile, sending her crashing onto a tree. She got up weakly and made out her words.

"…Knuckles,"

She faint in front of Knuckles landing on her back. Knuckle realized hat he hurt her really bad.

His eyes widen and his clenched fists loosened up. He quickly bend down and saw all the little gashes and cuts he made.

He turned her over onto his lap and looked at her. He couldn't help but smile. He saw her twitch a little so he picked her up bridal style and took her into his house.

He put her on his bed and frowned, looking at all her bleeding and got mad at his self.

"_Hmm. Why did I hrt her so badly? I know I love her, but when she tries to steal the Master Emerald…I can't control myself!" _

He got a bowl of warm water and a couple of brown hand towels. He sat down on the bed and started to clean her cuts. He rolled up her pants and started to put guaze on her wounded leg.

After he was all done, he stared at her…longingly and lovingly. Without even thinking, he leaned down towards her face and kissed her on her lips. He couldn't stop himself.

He was about to come back up again but then he felt Rouge kissing him back. He was shocked at first, but after a while, he loved it and he wished that they would never stop. Knuckles decided to take it a step further.

He moved his hands down to her hips, careful not to hurt her. Rouge moaned and she moved her hands to his back and pulled so he could come closer.

Knuckles heard her grunt in pain so he got up on his hands, which were now on the sides of Rouge's body.

Knuckles looked towards where Rouge was looking. She was looking at her big gash on her arm that was slightly bleeding. Knuckles got pissed off at himself.

"_Damn it! I'm always hurting her!..._ Sorry…"

Rouge smiled up at him and caressed his face with her hand. Knuckles held her hand and spoke.

"I'm sorry I'm always hurting you. That's all I ever do to you."

"Let's just forget about that," Rouge replied. "Besides, that makes us even. I steal…well I _try_ to steal the Master Emerald and you defend it. It's your duty knuckles! _I_ should be sorry."

Rouge looked down in shame. Than, Knuckles held Rouge's chin and raised it so they could see eachother. He smiled at her and leaned down again. He kissed her forehead and Rouge closed her eyes.

He stopped, went to her ear and whispered.

"It's okay."

Then he left to get her more gauze. Rouge opened her eyes and smiled lovingly. She sighed in content and got up a little.

She cringed in pain but got up anyways. She looked at what a nice job Knuckles did in gauzing her wounds. She blushed when she saw that her top was off and she was only wearing her bra.

She rolled down her pants and looked around Knuckles' house. It was beautiful. Simple, but beautiful. It was made mostly made out of bamboo. He didn't have to worry about getting cold in the winter because Angel Island was tropical.

She heard footsteps so she looked at the door and wasn't surprised to see knuckles. He smirked at her before coming in. He sat on the side of the bed and carefully held her arm while he put a wet washcloth on her wound. She cringed in pain as water made contact with her wound.

"OWE!"

Knuckles smiled at her while still cleaning, almost certain that she wasn't looking. Too bad for him, she saw.

"What are you laughing at?!"

She said while half smiling at Knuckles.

"I don't know. You sound cute when you se '_owe.' _

Rouge looked at him and smiled warmly while he wasn't looking. When he was done, he looked up at Rouge and was her staring at him with a smile on her face. He too smiled and they stared at each other.

They were both inching closer to each other, ready to taste each other again. Rouge, tired of waitin, blew.

"The hell with this! This is taking forever!"

She grabbed his face and started to make out with him. This time, he moaned in pleasure as her hands caressed around his chest, slowly making their way to the front of his jeans.

Knuckles trailed his hands down her back slowly making his way to her hips. They funally parted gasping a little she laced her hands around Knuckles' neck and brought her head towards his chest.

She lay her head there. She could feel his heart beat loud. He pulled her closer as well. Rouge let go of him and smirked at Knuckles mischievously. Knuckles was oblivious to what she was thinking.

She turned to knuckles' lamp and turned it off. Knuckles arouse at the coming episode. Rouge leaned in towards Knuckles as he grabbed her arms and pinned her to his bed. He leaned to Rouge's ears, which were now flopped at the side and spoke in a whisper.

"Are you sure about this?"

Rouge went to his chin and licked it. She made her way to the top of his face, reaching his lips to tease him. She licked his lips and bit them. Knuckles grunt and then pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

Knuckles released Rouge's hands in order to trail down her body. Rouge moaned as he caressed each curve. Rouge looked at Knuckles and kept looking down until she saw his black denim jeans. She smirked when she was Knuckles blush at the site of Rouge _looking at him._

They tuned over so now, Rouge was on top of Knuckles. She was sitting on her knees with her legs spread apart to the sides of Knuckles' legs. Rouge smirked and caressed her hands on his chest, finally reaching his pants. Knuckles blushed again as he was a bit shy.

"Oh come on Knux, you got to see me…"

She unzipped his pants and slid them off. Knuckles helped her take off the rest. He had his boxers on but Rouge could still see his erection. Rouge lay down on top of him and was pecking his cheeks. Knuckles was sliding his hands to her underwear but then stopped and gently pushed her off of him.

Rouge sat on his lap in confusion.

"What's wrong Knuckles?"

Knuckles looked at her and held her hands.

"Rouge…I really want to do this…honestly! But…you're hurt and doing this know will hurt you even more."

Rouge nod her head and looked at Knuckles' sad face.

"Knuckles, I love you.

She hugged Knuckles and kissed his lips. Knuckles softly kissed back and lay her down on his bed.

_The next morning_

Rouge woke up with a jolt as she heard rocks being smashed together and breaking. She got up from Knuckles' bed and peered out of the window. She saw knuckles punching HUGE boulders effortlessly. She saw her clothes on a tree branch where Knuckles was training.

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles looked up and saw Rouge in her undergarments. Knuckles than smirked.

"Heh. If you could sleep through my training, how loud is your alarm clock?"

Rouge smiled and called out again.

"Ha ha! Why are my clothes over there? What…you wanna see me naked today or something?!

Knuckles lightly blushed.

"No! I washed them so you don't stink up my house!

Rouge jumped down from the window and landed on her feet perfectly.

"_Wow…I wonder what Knux used on me. I feel great!"_

Knuckles smirked at the challenge loving bat.

"What? Did I hurt wittle bat girl's feelings?"

Rouge smirked at Knuckles and then pounced at him, tackling him to the ground.

"R..Rouge! Ss..stop tickling me! Hahaha!"

Knuckles rolled over to try to get out of her grasp but ended up falling into the warm pond.

Both hunters surfaced and started to laugh. Knuckles spoke first.

"I guess you're feeling better than yesterday?"

Rouge got closer to him batting her eyes.

"How's this for an answer?"

Right after, Rouge pounced him again and kissed him on his lips and Knuckles kissed back. They broke apart and Knuckles looked at Rouge.

"Did you eat yet?"

"No."

"Then you can help me."

Rouge watched as he got out of the water. His wet black muscle shirt stuck to his chest and his black jeans were weighing down making him look sexy.

She too got out of the lake and Knuckles was staring at her. Her clothes were also weighing down. Rouge caught him staring at her inventively.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Knuckles looked at her and smirked.

"Same reason you were staring at me maybe?"

Rouge blushed a little and hugged her body with her wings. Knuckles looked at her face and apologized for possibly making her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh...S…sorry. I shouldn't have been staring at you. He looked down and kind of dug his shoes in the ground. He was surprised to feel arms around him.

"No Knuckles. I trust you."

---------------------------------

Okay that was chapter one. I hope you like it. Oh and by the way, Ethrins, I still want you, My love for you and this story are all related.

Knuxnbat ;D 5:38 PM ☺☻♥♦♣6♠☼♫


	2. Next Level

So sorry about the long wait. There's one more chapter to go…with something you might not've expected!

--------------------------

Chapter 2: Next Level

--------------------------

Rouge let go and went towards her clothes on the branch. Rouge started looking around for a towel to dry herself with. She asked Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles? Do you have a towel?"

"Yeah I'll get you one."

Knuckles led Rouge to his house and to his walk in closet. Knuckles closed the door after she walked in.

After about five minutes, Rouge came out and saw Knuckles with another black muscle shirt with white baggy pants. She came up to him and hugged him from behind. Knuckles looked back and smiled at the bat.

"You ready to go?"

Rouge looked up at Knuckles in question.

"Go where?"

"To get breakfast"

"You've got a grocery store here?"

Knuckles shook his head in shame.

"No…Rouge. I get water from a spring and get fruits and stuff."

"Ooohh."

--------------------------------

Both hunters started their short hike.

Rouge was walking behind Knuckles, staring at him and imagining _inappropriate _things. Knuckles turned around and saw Rouge with a freaky pervish grin.

"Um…Rouge?"

Rouge snapped out of her trance and blushed a bit.

"Óh…Uh…Yeah?"

"We're here."

Rouge looked around her and gasped. She saw a spring that shone with the suns reflection and palm trees. Knuckles smiled at the awing bat.

"Heh…Seeing your mesmerized expression, I take it that you like this place?"

_After Breakfast_

Rouge lay down on the soft green grass and closed her eyes. She heard the trees brushing together with the cool breeze, sounding like waves clashing against shore. She cooed as she felt warm hands rubbing her shoulders.

She looked up and saw Knuckles smiling down at her. She got up on all four's and climbed onto Knuckles as he lay down. She lay her head on his chest as she traced his crescent mark.

Knuckles put his hands on her back and pushed her upwards to his mouth. They both kissed passionately for a long time. Knuckles massaged her back to her pants.

Rouge stopped him which surprised Knuckles.

"You really want to do this here?"

Knuckles smiled and carried her to his bedroom. Rouge got down and pushed him on his bed so she was on top. Rouge leaned to his ear and whispered.

"This time, I get to start."

Rouge slipped off his muscle shirt and his pants. She felt his penis and squeezed it. Knuckles grunt.

Rouge smirked and pulled off his boxers. She saw him just like she imagined. Rouge felt Knuckles' hands on her stomach as he pulled her up. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth as he pried off all her clothes, even her undergarments.

He felt her breasts on his chest and her moist vagina. He kissed her neck and sucked on it hard. Rouge was moaning like crazy. He kept trailing down. He came to one of her breasts and sucked hard and bit them. Rouge grunt even louder.

His hands were on her thighs as his thumbs moved towards her entrance. She felt him slip a finger inside her and move it around inside. Rouge couldn't take the pleasure as she pushed his face to her entrance. He bit her around her before dipping his tongue inside her.

She jerked back so now, she was on her elbows. Rouge wrapped her legs around his head so he wouldn't stop.

"Mmmm…Knuckles…Ahhh!"

Rouge's voice came out as a moan in between gasps. When Rouge couldn't take it anymore, she released her grip on his head and put her hands on his shoulders. Knuckles stopped and started to kiss up her body.

When he got to her face, he kissed her on her cheeks before whispering into her ear.

"Are you ready?"

Rouge gave a weak nod before Knuckles continued. He got up on his hands and Rouge spread her legs apart. He entered her slowly and heard Rouge gasp. After he was fully in, Rouge gripped the bed sheets.

"Go…faster…"

Knuckles went out of her and pound in again and again, each one being responded by a jolt from Rouge.

Both came to their peak as they released their juices. The couple panted deeply as they lay next to each other. Rouge nestled over to Knuckles' chest as she felt him heave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O…kay then. That was the lemon part! I know it's stupid but don't kill me.

Knuxnbat ;D 6:16 PM ☺☻♥♦♣♠


	3. Valen and Ebony

YAY. The final chapter is up and ready to read…just like my muffins…anyone?

Chapter 3: Valen and Ebony

Rouge woke up to the feel of Knuckles squirming under her. She opened one eye and saw Knuckles leaning on her forehead to kiss her. Rouge cupped her hands on his face and brought his lips to hers. They were both sitting now. They both parted and Rouge spoke.

"Knuckles…I love you."

Rouge and Knuckles went out after sharing a shower. Rouge sat on a boulder beside a river and faced Knuckles, who was on the other side of the small river.

"Aren't you gonna work out today?

Knuckles Smirked.

"I had enough of a workout _last night_."

"That was your first time having s…"

Rouge flew over to Knuckles with her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

Rouge turned Knuckles' body towards the back. There they saw Sonic and Tails. Sonic smiling with his mouth slightly open and Tails' eyes almost popping out. Knuckles and Rouge both blushed a deep red. Knuckles stammered.

"AHH! Sonic! How much did you hear?!"

Sonic bat his eyes and replied

"Anh…LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT YOU TWO HAD SEX!

A month had passed and knuckles and Rouge were lying down on the grass of Angel Island gazing at the stars. Both were thinking about when to tell each other their separate news'.

Knuckles turned his head to see Rouge staring at the sky without emotions with her hands behind her head.

"Rouge?"

Rouge turned her head to see Knuckles getting up and extending his hand towards hers. She too got up. Rouge decided that she should tell him now.

"Knuckles…I have good news."

Knuckles turned to her. Rouge smiled.

"Knuckles…I'm pregnant!"

Knuckles smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Rouge! That's great news!"

They both hugged. Knuckles reached for his pocket and pulled out a red box

"Now it's my turn."

They let go of each other and Knuckles held her hand.

"Rouge…will you marry me?"

Rouge gasped when she saw the ring. It was an 'S' shape with diamonds on both curves.

"Knuckles…"

She leaned into him and kissed him on his lips. Knuckles brought her in more. Right at that moment, a shooting star passed by.

Nine months later on February 14th, a little bundle in Rouge's lap slowly flicked his eyes open just to shut them back up. Rouge and Knuckles were both so happy.

"Look at him…"

Both Rouge and Knuckles gazed at their newly born son. Knuckles kissed Rouge's forehead.

"You did great honey."

"Yeah…We did it together. Why don't you hold him?"

Knuckles took him into his arms and kissed him on the forehead. His fur was white and his muzzle was a pinkish colour. His ears were tiny bat ears that had yet to grow and his two little dreads were only up to his cheek.

"Hey Knuckles? Would he have a guardian's symbol like yours?

Knuckles looked at his chest but saw nothing. He looked at his shoulder and saw a tiny pinkish crescent. Knuckles spoke to Rouge.

"We haven't named him yet."

Rouge thought of a name.

"Well…It _is _Valentines day…Valen."

"Valen?"

"Yeah…it'll suite him."

One year had already passed and It was Valen's birthday and his parents had a nice surprise for him…

"Valen…You're going to be a big brother!"

It was September 3rd. Knuckles and Valen looked through the glass of the nursery. Knuckles point at a little baby girl. She was like Valen when he was born, only she was pinkish red instead of white.

"look Valen! Your baby sister!"

Knuckles lift Valen up so he could see. Valen looked at his dad then at the nursery.

"My sisther?"

Knuckles smiled at his son's mispronunciation

"Yes sweetie. Do you want to go see mommy?"

Valen nod his head and off they went to Rouge's room.

When they entered her room, they saw that Rouge was on her bed reading a book looking like her normal self again…minus the fact that she put on some weight…again.

Valen ran to his mom.

"Mommy!"

Valen missed her more since he didn't see her for three days. Rouge picked Valen up and kissed him.

"Hi sweet heart!"

Knuckles kissed Rouge on her lips.

"You're a brother now Valen. Do you like your sister?"

Valen thought then looked up at Rouge again.

"What's her name?"

Knuckles pat his head and replied.

"Her name is ebony. What do you want to do with your baby sister now Valen?"

Valen smiled and perked up.

"I'll hug she!"

Both Knuckles and Rouge laughed at their son.

Now our heroes start a new adventure. One that they might _Never _have expected. Watch out for the new story titled Sonic's Next Generation, written by Knuxnbat and Sarmalute. It's all about the Sonic cast's future life. Children, fights, adventure and love.

Gee Willis. I am SO glad I completed this story! And the little paragraph up there is true. Me and Sarmalute are gonna make a story like that…eventually.

Knuxnbat ;D 5:20 PM


End file.
